Enemy: Unknown
by CMDR-Lane
Summary: Voyager encounters a mysterious enemy that suddenly vanishes, only to resurface many years later to cause problems again in the Alpha Quadrant. It is up to Janeway and the Doctor to defeat an enemy that they do not even understand.
1. Hazardous Chemicals

This is set about 1 month before Voyager is visited by Admiral Janeway… so they are almost home. FYI - Oh, and I own the story. Not Star Trek or any of the characters. Ohwell.

Chapter One- Hazardous Chemicals

Captain Kathryn Janeway woke with a start. Grunting, she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, although it was in vain. Laying there, she tried to see herself back on the farm in Iowa, and then she though of her dog. She smiled, and got out of bed.

"Computer, lights." She said as she slipped on a pair of Starfleet fuzzy slippers that she personally designed in the holodeck, and then had Ensign Kim replicate from the holographic template. The lights flashed on and she slowly walked to the bathroom. Moments later, she padded out of the bathroom and into the living area of her quarters to the replicator. "Computer, coffee." She mumbled to the device as she ran her fingers through her hair.

_Unable to comply, this replicator unit is malfunctioning.-_ Came the reply from the computer. Janeway rolled her eyes and slumped on the wall.

"Can't even make coffee? Computer, run a level one diagnostic on this replicator unit," she said, then finished, "Its too damn early for you to break."

_Level One Diagnostic in progress, please stand by.-_ Came the reply. Janeway nodded, and worked her way to her desk. She picked up a security report padd from Mr. Tuvok, and glanced over it.

_Diagnostic Complete, this Replicator terminal is operating within normal parameters.-_ The Computer responded.

"Well, make me a mug of coffee then." She spat at it.

_Unable to comply.-_

"Clarify!"

_All replicators aboard this vessel are offline due to a power re-route.-_ It responded. Kathryn tugged at a loose string on her robe for a moment, then looked up.

"Great. Janeway to Engineering, B'Elanna, if you reroute power to something from the replicators, do it after I get my coffee next time, ok?" She threw the padd down on her desk, as the computer butted in again.

_Attention, the communication system is offline.-_ Janeway stopped dead.

"What?" She said to herself as she started to jog to her closet.

_The communication sys--_

"I herd you the first time!" Janeway snapped. She quickly got dressed, grabbed her comm. badge and a science tricorder, and ran to the door. The only problem was that the door did not open, and she ran right into it. Immediately backing away from it she started to hit her comm. badge, only to be interrupted again.

_Warning, Main Computer core failure. Backup subprocessors are not responding. Estimated time until complete core failure:three minutes.-_

"Damn." Janeway replied. She slapped her comm. badge. "Janeway to Engineering." She stood there facing her un-opened door and waited for an answer, and got none at all. She tapped it again. "Janeway to bridge." Still nothing. Completely frustrated, she pressed in her access codes at the door panel, and then pressed the open button. Still nothing. Janeway grunted, and fumbled around for the emergency door opener. Pulling it out of its compartment holster, she firmly pressed it up against the door and pulled with all her strength. The door cracked open, and a green gas leaked from the hallway and into her room. She immediately saw it, swore under her breath, and pulled the door closed.

_War-war-waaarnning! Hazeerrdouss cheemiical deecteeed.-_ The computer slurred. It seemed like the processor was overloaded and it couldn't handle speech anymore. Janeway backed away from the now sealed door and pulled her tricorder out. She scanned the gas as it dissipated, and then looked down at the scanning device. It registered 'unknown'.

"A lot of help you are." She muttered at the tricorder, and then closed it. She propped herself up against her desk thinking… when her comm. badge crackled.

"Doctor to anyone on this damn ship that can hear me!" Janeway grinned because the doctor hardly ever used profane words unless he was extremely agitated. She reached up and tapped her badge to link the two badges.

"Janeway here. What's your status, Doctor?"

"It's about time! What on earth is going on? I can't get a hold of anybody and…" Janeway herd something on the other end. It sounded like a fizzing sound mixed with raw electricity. "…oh dear. My matrix is destabilizing." Janeway stood up.

"Doctor, the main computer is failing, transfer your program to the mobile emitter, hurry!"

"Yes Ma'am." She herd his feet thud through her comm. badge as he ran into his office. "Computer, transfer the EMH program to the mobile emitter!"

_Standby.-_ Came the reply from the sickbay computer. "Standby? Captain what's going on? What if it doesn't get my program transferred before it goes offline? Oh my, there is green stuff leaking into the room! Captain are you alright?" He frantically rambled.

"Doctor calm down. I'm fine, you're the only one I've been able to talk to, I don't know what the green stuff is, I've encountered it already too, the computer says it's hazer…" Janeway was cut off by the computer's voice coming through her comm. badge.

_EMH Program sucesssssfullllllllllllllllllllllllll-_ And then it quit. "Doctor?" Janeway cried in alarm.

"Still here. It did it at the very last second… I think the computer went offline." Suddenly Janeway herd the warp reactor go offline. The lights in the room flickered, and came back on. Janeway suddenly felt herself lifting off the ground, due to gravity loss.

"Doctor, Voyagers systems are failing one by one, first we need to find out what this gas is and neutralize it so we can get around the ship. Can you get a sample of it and find out what it is? I can't touch it since it's hazardous. Besides, my tricorder couldn't make heads or tails of it."

"I can try, maybe a medical tricorder can make better sense of it. I'll contact you when I find anything."

"Alright, don't take too long though, life support won't be too far down the line."

"Yes, Captain. Doctor out." Janeway floated around the room for a minute, and then fixed her eyes on the door. Suddenly she smelled something unsettling. She looked down to the carpet where the gas had leaked in by the door, and then she realized, the carpet was disintegrating… the gas was eating right through it.

End of Chapter One.

I hope everyone likes it… this story is going to be quite a bit longer than my last one. This story also will jump ahead into the future when Voyager will have been back in the Alpha Quadrant for quite some time. Just a heads up. Please Review, give input, etc.


	2. More Complications

Chapter Two- More Complications

The Doctor closed his medical tricorder and thoughtfully tapped it in his hand. The sickbay doors had corroded away completely and the gas had engulfed sickbay. After running numerous scans of the gas, his tricorder finally began to make sense of it. It was composed of several different substances, all of which were not in the tricorder database, and without the interface to Voyagers computer system, the Doctor had no way to cross-reference his findings. He sat down in his chair in his office and watched the gas swirl around sickbay. He glanced down at his blank computer terminal, and then heard a shatter noise. He shot his head back up and saw that it had eaten through several of the hypo-spray medication containers that had been sitting on the exam computer terminal. The contents of the hypo-spray containers had leaked out and were exposed to the gas. Suddenly, the gas started to shift colors.

"What on earth…" He muttered, as he sprang up, ran into the room, and opened his tricorder. The gas in the room started to swirl very fast in all different directions at once, and shift colors from blues to yellows and oranges. Suddenly, it turned deep blue and started loosing composition. His tricorder started to make shrill beeping noises as he looked down. The gas was compressing itself and decompressing itself… and suddenly it started to loose integrity. The tricorder beeped again and then went dead. Suddenly, the gas exploded. "Gaaaa!" The doctor yelled as he was thrown back up against the glass wall, shattering it. He landed on his desk, knocking all of the medical equipment and computer terminal off the desk. The gas explosion started a chain reaction, and spread throughout the ship.

Janeway had retreated to the far area of her quarters, and was holding on to the ceiling of her sonic shower when she heard it. The ship started to shake and there were numerous explosions coming from down the hallway.

"Oh no." She muttered as she slapped her comm. badge. "Janeway to the Doctor!" She said as the explosion reached the interior of her quarters. She squinted her eyes from the bright light, and she blacked out.

"Captain? Are you alright?" Tom Paris knelt down beside Captain Janeway as she slowly came to. He opened a tricorder and quickly ran it over her body. "Look's like you're fine, just some minor bumps and bruises. What happened?" Janeway slowly opened her eyes, and moaned because of the brightness.

"I was hoping you could tell me, Mr. Paris." She slowly muttered. Tom helped her to the turbolift, and moments later, she groggily set foot on her bridge. "What's the status of the main computer, Mr. Chakotay?" Chakotay looked up at her inquisitively.

"The computer? It's fine. What happened down there Captain? We lost communications with you and the Doctor for a few hours, we couldn't get anyone in, not even communications." Janeway frowned.

"Janeway to the Doctor." She waited, and got no reply. "Do you have communications restored with sickbay?" She shot up at Mr. Kim.

He glanced down at his panel and nodded.

"Janeway to sickbay, please respond." Still getting no reply, she turned and dashed back into the turbolift. "Mr. Kim, prepare a sensor report for the past twenty-four hours for me." She said, as the lift doors closed. Ensign Kim looked at Chakotay.

"What's wrong with her? Did something happen that we all missed?" Chakotay stared at the main viewscreen for a moment, then replied.

"It is odd that we completely lost communications with her and sickbay for the better part of the afternoon, who knows what could have happened."

Janeway, now feeling less light-headed, plowed out of the turbolift, turned two corners, and arrived in the main door of sickbay. The room seemed normal enough, nothing looked out of order whatsoever.

"Computer, locate the EM…" She stopped as she saw the Doctors mobile emitter laying on his desk next to the computer terminal. She waked over and picked it up and wiped her hand across it, for the emitters outer casing was charred, like it had been through an explosion. She narrowed her eyes, and glanced around sickbay. "Computer, is the EMH online?"

_Negetave-_ came the response.

"Activate the EMH."

_Unable to comply, the EMH core algorithms are in a severe state of data degradation- _Janeway reached up and slapped her comm. badge.

"Janeway to Torres!" She hurriedly said.

"Torres here."

"Get up to sickbay immediately, the Doctor's program is degrading!"

"Yes ma'am." Janeway clutched to the emitter, and walked into the main room of sickbay, and just seconds later, B'Elanna transported in the room with an engineering kit.

"You said 'immediately'." B'Elanna said to Kathryn. She quickly tapped into the Doctors program through the sickbay computer. "Oh, my it's a mess in here."

"What?" Janeway asked as she looked over B'Elanna's shoulder.

"I don't know what happened to his program, there are bits and pieces spread all over the computer core. It looks like some of it never made it back to Voyagers computer either, some of it is probably still in the emitter… where is the emitter?" Janeway held it up, and saw B'Elanna cringe. "What happened to it?"

"I'm hoping the Doctor can answer that, if we get him back online." Janeway muttered.

"Well, it will take me a minute or two to put him back together, hold on." B'Elanna worked on the panel for several minutes, transferred the small portion of the program still in the emitter back into the Voyager computer core, and then stabilized his matrix. "That should do it." She said a few minutes later. They turned around from the panel and faced the open part of the room. "Computer, activate the EMH."

The doctor appeared in mid air, screaming. He was flying across the room, and slammed into the Starfleet Medical glass wall that separated the exam room from his office, shattering it. He crash-landed on his desk, knocking off a tricorder and his computer terminal, and finally landed in a crumpled heap at the corner of his office. "Doctor!" Janeway and Torres both shouted as they ran into the other room, and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Janeway asked as the Doctor straightened his uniform.

"I'm a hologram, of course I am. But you, how did you escape that gas? Wait, where is the gas?" He twirled around in a circle looking around. He grabbed his tricorder off the floor and opened it. "It's gone." He muttered as he closed the unit. "What happened?" Kathryn Janeway looked at the doctor, and shook her head.

"I wish I knew… I wish I knew."

End of Chapter Two.

Sorry if it has some errors in it. I'm trying to post these and get them out there. Please review.


	3. Starfleet Life

Chapter Three –Starfleet Life

"Computer, unlock door, authorization Janeway epsilon delta delta." Admiral Janeway shifted the weight of the bags she was carrying to her other hand, and shoved the door open. She quickly walked in and dumped it all on the kitchen counter. She observed the fresh tomatoes, okra, squash, and apples that she had acquired at the farmers market. This was Thursday, and every Thursday she stopped by the market on her way home.

_-Admiral Katheryn Janeway, identification confirmed. You have two new video communications that have not been reviewed. _The apartment computer announced. Katheryn rolled her eyes. She grabbed an apple, shined it on her sleeve, and walked to her desk in the study.

"Computer, playback messages." She said as she slowly sat down in her chair. _I need to quit letting Seven beat me at Holodeck Hoverball, it leaves me sore. Maybe next time... am I getting old?_ She pondered as she bit into the apple. The screen flickered a few times, and then the Federation logo flashed up for a moment. Suddenly, the Doctor's face appeared. Janeway smilled at the big Starfleet Medical logo behind him on one of the computer moniters. She remembered how excited he was once they retuned from the Delta Quadrent on being offered a major promotion to join the Starfleet Medical Intensive Foreign Medicine Research Team.

"Admiral Janeway," His delighted face started on the view screen. _He wants me to do something for him._ "How have you been? It's been quite a while since I've had a chance to get with you. You know, they have been keeping me very busy since I've gotten here. Seems like one thing after another… just last week we discovered a cure for the Tribodien Plague, do you know how many lives that will save?" Janeway recalled the Tribodien breakout that had occurred several months after their return from the Delta Quadrant. _That will save a bunch of people. _"Anyway, I was calling to ask something of you." _I knew it._ "I miss those few times that we went on medical seminars together. Starfleet Medical wants to send me to Risa for the weekend, next weekend, for a medical seminar, and I was wondering if you wanted to go. Just food for thought, get back to me as soon as you can. Have a good day, and I'll talk to you later. Doctor out." Janeway took another bite out of the apple. _He hasn't changed a bit. Medical seminar on Risa? That sounds like fun; I'll have to put that down on my schedule. _The Doctors smiling face was replaced by the Federation logo again, and then that was replaced by the steel gaze of a Starfleet captain. Janeway nearly choked on her apple.

"Computer, pause playback." She studied his face, and quite frankly it scared her to death. He had silver hair, silver eyes, and a dark tanned face. He was wearing a Starfleet Captains uniform, and his posture was perfect. She admired his looks for a moment, for in her opinion, he looked very good. But there was something about him that gave her the creeps. _Johnson? No, that's not right. O'Neill? No… Tracy! That's was it was. Brian Tracy!_ She thought back at his promotion ceremony. She even attended it, because she was passing by the room at the time, and dropped in just to see who it was. _Why the hell is he calling me? I don't even know him!_

"Resume playback."

"Hello, Admiral Janeway." Janeway shivered at the sound of his voice. Low, and completely cool. That really bothered her for some reason. Everything about him bothered her for some reason. "I am Captain Brian Tracy. You are probably wondering why I am calling you on you personal line, but this is something I want to personally tell you. There is something that Starfleet has not been telling you, something they have been covering up until now." _Oh great._ "I wanted to be the one to show you, and Admiral Draline agreed to it. It would be only appropriate for me to be the one to deliver the news." _Draline… Draline. Isn't he the one in charge of Utopia Planitia? _"Utopia Planitia Starfleet Yards has been constructing a new ship, and they have named me Captain of her. I would be delighted…" _You? Delighted? _"…If you could join me for this ship's maiden voyage. It is scheduled for next weekend." _Damn. _"Please contact me and tell me if you can make it, I sincerely hope you can. Tracy out." Janeway choked again. The moment he said 'out' his eyes flashed blue.

"Computer replay that last message." She said, and scooted closer to her monitor to see if she had imagined it.

-_Unable to comply, the message was set to auto-delete. _

"Oh well." Janeway sighed. She finished the apple, and wandered back to the kitchen. "Water." She said to the replicator. Moments later, she pulled out a glass of water, and walked to her balcony. She stepped out and looked at the Golden Gate Bridge. She smiled at the sight before her… she could see the entire bay area, and even saw the lights of Starfleet Command. She fixed her eyes on the towering Starfleet Medical building, and wondered what the Doctor was doing that very moment.

"Computer, what is the status of the Hydrexia-C serum?" The Doctor was looking in a primitive microscope, a piece of equipment that he had gotten quite fond of since his return to the Alpha Quadrant. The medical computer behind bleeped a few times, and replied.

-_The Hydrexia-C serum has completely reversed all effects of the Tribodien Plague._

"Wonderful! Now, if…"

-_Warning. Multiple re-infections have been detected in the sample. _

"What!" The Doctor nearly slammed his head on the microscope as he shot up. "Display it on the room viewer!" Doctor Melendez walked into the room just as the image shot up on the master medical viewer. It showed multiple cells that had just been repaired, were suddenly dying off, at a very fast rate. Doctor Melendez raised his eyebrows.

"That doesn't look very good. Didn't we perfect that?" The Doctor studied the display for a moment before he responded.

"Yeah, we did. Look, the re-infection rate is extremely faster than the original infection rate. Why? If anything, it should be slower." A nurse walked to the Doctor and handed him a padd.

"Doctor, you just got a communiqué from a Captain Tracy."

"Who is that?"

"I don't know sir, I just downloaded the message to the padd for you."

"Thank you… dismissed." He took the padd, and put it under his arm, as he took his attention back to the viewer. The healthy green cells were completely replaced now by the mystery viral red cells. Suddenly, the viewer blanked out.

_-Warning, containment breach! Evacuate immediately to prevent staff infection._ The medical computer hurriedly chimed. Floor 29 of the medical building went to code red, which stood for emergency containment breach. The Doctor snapped his head to Dorctor Melendez. "Everybody out!" They yelled in unison. All of the nurses in the room ran out, and down the hall to the decontamination room. Doctor Melendez and the Doctor stayed behind for a few more moments.

"Computer, can you isolate the contamination with the bio filters?" Melendez quickly asked.

-_Negative, the virus has mutated past tolerance filter limits in the bio filters. _

"Contain this room in a level ten force field once we leave!"

_-Affirmative. Forcefield emitters are standing by. _The Doctor grabbed a tricorder, held on to the padd that the nurse gave him, and sprinted out the door, right behind Melendez. The doors shut behind him, and they heard the spark of the forcefield going up. Melendez and the Doctor ran into decon, and crashed down on the bench seat. The door shut behind them, and multiple blue lights started pulsing all around.

"What happened Doctor?" Nurse Graham said to him as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't have a clue." He said as he slumped down, and looked in his hands. They contained a medical tricorder, and a padd. "Well, at least I have mail."

Ok, and again, it probably has errors. I just hope you guys like it. Please Review.


	4. Hidden Evil

Chapter Four – Hidden Evil

Utopia Planitia Starfleet Yards, Mars

Brian Tracy inhaled deeply as he felt the blue beam of light grasp his body. When he exhaled, he was standing on the transporter pad on his new ship. _Damn transporter. _He nodded to the transporter chief, and briskly walked out of the room. He took two lefts, two rights, and stopped at a pair of doors.

"Computer, inform the bridge and engineering that I am on board."

­-_Acknowledged._ The ships computer replied, as he reached out and pressed the turbolift call button. He stood there for a moment, and heard a _woosh_ noise as the turbolift behind the doors applied its antigrav brakes, and came to a stop. The doors opened, and he walked in. The doors shut, and he commanded 'engineering'. Moments later, they whisked open and he stepped out on the bottom story of the four story engine room. He allowed himself a slight grin as he looked at the marvelous sight before him. He watching approximately fifty Utopia Planitia technicians in white Starfleet field suits busy prepping his engine room staff of thirty-five. He looked past the people, and let a broader smile slip. His gaze stopped on the new dual-core warp system. Two huge warp cores were mounted side by side in the very back of the room, reaching from floor to ceiling. He knew that they actually were about as tall as the ship itself, but you couldn't tell from in the engine room. This particular ship had started as one big science project, and turned out to be the biggest success ever to be pulled off by the Starfleet Ship Development Team. He looked around, searching for his Chief Engineer, Jake McCliff. He saw Jake on the third level balcony, talking to an engineer. He reached up and tapped his comm badge. "Tracy to McCliff." He watched his friend slightly jump, reach up and tapped his badge.

"McCliff here, sir. Welcome aboard."

"Look down to the turbolift doors." He saw Jake whirl around, and grin.

"There you are." He tapped his badge, and cut the Captain off. He tapped it immediately afterwards three times fast. Jake McCliff disappeared from his previous location, and reappeared in a flash of light in front of Tracy. Brian Tracy raised his eyebrows.

"That was new."

"Yes, its one of the many new things this ship has. I am really going to enjoy working here." McCliff said.

"Yeah, well, just keep in mind if it breaks… you are the one that gets to fix it."

"That's why I applied. I like fixing things."

"Good, because I don't. Speaking of fixing… why aren't these beauties online?" Tracy said, as he pointed to the dual warp cores, both dead, offline. McCliff's eyes shimmered when his captain asked that question.

"I'm glad you asked. We were just about to bring our reactors online, and make the switch from Utopia Planitia's power system to our own. I'm glad you are here to watch."

"Don't let me hold you up, please proceed."

"Alright people!" McCliff said loudly enough the entire room could hear him. "Let's do a full system check. Everyone give me green, and we will make the transition." Moments later, all engineering stations had checked in status green. Captain Brian Tracy slowly walked up to the dual cores, and touched the casing. It was very cold. _That will change here in just a few minutes. _

"They sure are pretty aren't they?" Jake said as he walked up behind Captain Tracy.

"They will be even prettier when they are _on._ Let's get this party started, shall we?" Tracy fired back.

"Alright. Let's do get this party started. Computer, start the warp reactor system. Low power yield." McCliff requested.

­_-Affirmative. Warp reaction system startup in progress. _All of the engineers turned to the cores. The ship shuttered briefly, and a very low rumble echoed through the room. Both warp cores slowly lit up, to a dim blue color.

-_Warp reaction online. Power output, five percent. All systems are operating within normal parameters. _McCliff grinned. "Computer, bring the reaction to full yield, and replace power distribution from Utopia Planitia to ourselves."

-_Standby. _He turned to his Captain and whispered: "This is where it gets cool." Lights under the floor leading to the cores suddenly lit up underneath everybody. Blue pipes that were once dark suddenly lit up brightly. Red pulsing coolant conduits running into the core suddenly sped up. Suddenly, the rumble got louder, then ceased. A bright light flashed inside the warp cores, and brought the fluid inside them to full brightness. Suddenly, all noise ceased except a slight vibration under them.

_-Warp reaction is at 100 percent. All systems are operation within normal parameters. Disconnecting from the Utopia Planitia power uplink, and transferring power workload to main reactors. Standby. _The room was dead silent for the brief moment the computer paused._ -Transfer complete. _The room erupted with applause. Jake McCliff sighed. "It's beautiful." He said softly. He then turned to the Captain. "You now have the most powerful ship in the _entire Federation_. Congratulations." He patted the Captain on the shoulder, and turned and walked away. Brian Tracy looked at the powerful reactor for a moment longer, and turned and left the room. _The most powerful ship in the Federation._

_--_

Admiral Katheryn Janeway walked into the lobby of Starfleet Command. She smiled at the huge United Federation of Planets logo frosted in a glass fountain. She briskly walked foreword to the building turbolift, and nodded at the four desk lieutenants who saluted her as she passed. She stopped at the glass doors, and waited for the turbolift to descend from above. Moments later, she stepped in and waited for the doors to shut.

"Transporter room." She spoke to the building computer. The moment she said it, she had a flashback.

-

"The Transporter room? What the hell does that have to do with anything? It is completely on the other side of the ship… besides, I have a hard time believing that that damn corrosive gas beamed itself in." Captain Janeway testily said to Ensign Kim.

"Actually, Captain, what you just said is not far from the truth, or so the sensor logs recorded." Ensign Kim boldly said. Janeway rubbed her temples, and pushed her hair back for the fifth time. They entered the turbolift, and she commanded: "Transporter room one."

"So, Mr. Kim, what you are telling me is that this thing just beamed in? Just like that? Who was in the transporter room when it happened? Why did they not alert the bridge? And why the hell is it hot in here?" She was getting really aggravated with life at the moment. A mystery was fun up until the point when the mystery was trying to kill someone, then its time to solve it. And Janeway intended to solve this one. Mr. Kim took a deep breath, and started his reply.

"We are not sure how it got in the ship; the transporter was initiated from somewhere else. The officer in the room, called in an emergency to sickbay, and was beamed out. The bridge was never notified for some reason. And it's not hot in here, it's just you." He bit his toung for a moment, wondering if that last comment was too much. Janeway snapped her head to him for a moment, and then grinned.

"Thanks, ensign." The turbolift stopped, and the doors snapped open. They filed out, and walked up to the transporter room doors.

"This, Captain, is what we can't figure out." Kim said, as he reached out, and slowly tapped the button to open the doors. They screeched apart, and grated all the way, until they were open. Janeways jaw dropped as she looked at the room in front of her.

-

Admiral Janeway blinked, as the glass doors opened again. She willed herself to focus on the present. Walking out, she noticed the carpet downstairs had been blue, and this carpet was white. She liked it, make the place look brighter. She took the first door to the right, and stepped into the large room. Three transporter officers were working behind a large panel. The one closest to her noticed someone walked in the room, turned, and saluted.

"Admiral!" He said. The other two turned, and snapped to attention.

"At ease boys, before you strain something." She grinned, for this was one of the things she loved about being an Admiral. The young men dropped their rigid stances somewhat, although they all remained stiff as a board. "I need you boys to send me to Starfleet Medical." The boy closest to her finally looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure that's where you want to go?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you know about the containment breach? That entire building is under quarantine. Nobody in, Nobody out, even Admirals."

---

Hope you guys like. Its my story, but Paramount owns everything else. Go Star Trek! Ha. Please review.


	5. Hidden Evil 2

Chapter Five – Hidden Evil p2

Admiral Janeway crashed down in her chair in her office in Starfleet Command. She pulled two padds out of her right desk drawer, and placed them side by side. Looking around for a stylus, she opened her middle drawer. Not seeing one on top of the clutter, she started emptying the drawer. She smiled as she came across her long forgotten Voyager comm badge. She wiped the dust off of it, and propped it up on her desk. Finally finding a stylus, she activated a padd. The units screen flicked on, and displayed the simple sentence: MEMORY EMPTY. She tapped the new file button, and got a blank writing space. She started to write out her weekly schedule, but then realized her heart just was not in to thinking about it. Her thoughts were still on the Doctor, and what was happening at Starfleet Medical. She then wondered if the communication line was down.

"Computer, open a comm link with Starfleet Medical."

_-Standby. _Finally something was going right. She waited for a few moments, and realized the computer must be pulling a few favors to get through. She looked at her desk, and realized something was missing. _Coffee. _She thought. Just as she started to get up and get a mug, her computer screen flashed. A Starfleet lieutenant's face filled her screen.

_"Yes, Admiral?"_

"Lieutenant, I was calling about your lockdown… what happened?"

_"Doctor Melendez and the Voyager EMH were conducting experiments on the Tribodien_ _plague. Something happened and there was a containment breach… We have gotten it isolated, the lockdown will be lifted within the hour, or so I am told." _Janeway frowned.

"I thought they had developed a cure for that?"

_"They did, but something went wrong. I do not know the details, Ma'am."_

"Ok. Can you route me to the Voyager EMH?"

_"Yes Ma'am. Standby."_ The woman pressed a few buttons, and was gone. Janeways computer monitor displayed the words STANDBY. She got up, and ran to the replicator. Moments later, she sat back down with a mug of coffee. She stared at the 'standby' on her screen for a moment, then the Doctor appeared.

_"Admiral! It's great to see you." _

"You too, Doctor. What happened over there…" She leaned in and whispered jokingly, "I hear the quarantine is your fault." The Doctors face flushed bright red.

_"I assure you, that it was not my fault. We had that antidote working… but I think that there is a third party involved somehow. I don't know. Hey… do you know of a Captain Brian Tracy?" _

"Let me guess, you got a message from him?"

_"How did you know? He told me that he knew that Starfleet was sending me to Risa, and he offered his ship for the transport. He seemed young… what ship does he command?" _

"That is a very good question, Doctor. He sent me a message the other day, and told me about his new ship. He wouldn't tell me what her name was though. Every time I try to access Utopia Planitia's ship manifest, I get disconnected from their system. I've done everything possible, short of calling Admiral Draline himself, but he is impossible to get a hold of, so there isn't any point. Doctor, I will accompany you to Risa. Sounds like it doesn't get any better than this- the chance to see a brand new ship, and go to Risa in the same trip!"

--

Captain Brian Tracy labored to breathe in the small turbolift, as it sped toward the bridge. _This air… or so they call it. I'm going to be glad when I don't have to breathe it any longer. _He felt the turbolift start to slow down. _Game face on, Brian. _He instantly replaced his pain-stricken face by an emotionless one. Cold, hard steel. The doors swished open, and he walked onto the bridge.

"Captain on the Bridge!" A young ensign said, clear and loud. Everyone turned to look at the lift, and stood at attention.

"At ease, people. Don't do that, it's not fun for either of us, believe me." Tracy said as he walked down the carpet to the helm. "How long until we can do a full systems test?" He asked, not really directing the question to anyone, just putting it out on the table.

"Tactical is ready for anything, Sir." A young, but capable woman announced from behind a panel. "Security Chief Tara Valentine, nice to you." Tracy walked up to her.

"Anything?"

"Yes, sir. The Borg, or Species 8472, I don't care, I can take them." _Yes, but can you take my species?_

"You seem a little over confident, Ensign Valentine. Prove it." A few nervous glances were exchanged between the bridge crew. Valentine and Tracy never broke eye contact. Those who knew Tara, knew she didn't loose. She would rather die than loose, at anything. If she said she could take it, she could.

"Alright… I will prove it. Computer…" She paused, and then grinned as she stared into Tracy's eyes. "… Intruder alert." The lights on the bridge immediately shifted from white, to angry red.

-_Shipwide red alert, Intruder alert! Intruder alert! All security personnel are being dispatched. _The computer announced, as loud screeching red alert klaxon started to blare. Suddenly, six security officers beamed in on the bridge, compression rifles at ready. The all did a quick sweep of the bridge, and the lead officer yelled "Clear!" Two men stayed behind to guard the turbolift, and the rest beamed out. Only seconds later, a man's voice came over the comm.

_"Renolds to Valentine, we have done a full point sweep of the ship, and we have come up clean… was that a false alarm, or should we start lower deep point scans?" _Valentine raised her eyebrows in satisfaction with her security team. She looked at Tracy, and mouthed "Well? Satisfied?" Brian sweetly smiled back, and reached over the helm station, and killed the comm.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Valentine spat. "Renolds doesn't know what to do!" _That's the point. _Tracy pointed to the operations officer.

"Take gravity offline, communications, and transporters."

"Sir?"

_"Do it!" _Tracy yelled at him. The officer nodded, and complied. Suddenly, everyone started to float. Tracy smiled when his feet lifted off of the ground. "You see, Valentine, What Renolds did just a few seconds ago was easy. Now let's see how long it takes him and his team to do a sweep now, and get to us." He then looked at the confused guards that had beamed in earlier. "You two just sit tight. If your bosses are as good as they claim to be, you'll be out of here in just a few." Tracy pushed off from his chair, and floated to his ready room. "Ops, when the security team gets here, turn everything back on. I'll be in my ready room.

Three minutes later, the ready room doors opened. Valentine walked in, for gravity came back online moments earlier.

"I don't like you. You cheated. " She said, as she tossed a padd down on Tracy's desk. Brian Tracy picked up the padd, and skimmed its text.

"Two minutes and forty one seconds. Not bad, not bad at all. And don't worry, I don't like you either. And as the Captain, I'm allowed to cheat. Dismissed." Valentine stood there, and glared at him for a moment more.

"Something more?"

"No, sir." She muttered, and left the room. Tracy sat there for a moment, still scanning the padd. Truthfully, the team reacted much faster than he had anticipated. _They were good. Too good. I hope that doesn't present a problem later…_ His thought was interrupted when his communications officer came over the speakers in his room.

_"Captain, you have an incoming communication from Admiral Janeway."_

"Route it here." He replied. Moments later, Janeway's face blinked up on his screen. "Admiral, it's good to finally talk to you."

_"Captain Brian Tracy, I must say your message the other day came as a bit of a surprise to me."_

"Well, I try to keep everybody on their toes."

_"Well, you're doing a good job. I was calling to inform you that the Doctor and I will be using your transport to Risa this up coming weekend. You have got me wondering what your ship is. What's the name? And why the secrecy… I mean it is just a ship." _Tracy grinned.

"What you refer to as just as ship is the most advanced piece of technology ever to come from an Earth manufacturing station, Captain. It has advanced anti-Borg equipment, a warp drive that can out run anything in the known universe, and best of all, its _Starfleet._ I'll tell you this; I would hate to have this ship on my bad side."

_"You keep avoiding my question, Captain. What is the name of this ship?" _

"Admiral, there is a reason I invited you to see the ship first. Its name is Voyager, NCC-74656-A."

--

What a twist, what a twist. What do you guys think?


	6. Border Breach

Chapter Six – Border Breach

_-Warning, transport is not recommended, the USS Terra Nova is beyond targeting scanner range, repeat, transport is not recommended. _The computers voice announced.

"Computer, re-route all available power to the transporter array." Tuvok said in a loud, but calm tone.

_-Unable to comply, all available power has already been re-routed. _

"Computer, hail the Terra Nova."

"_Kim here, Tuvok, our sensors show that your core is critical, you need to eject it!"_

"I can't! The core ejection systems are damaged."

_"Damn! We are already at maximum warp, we are going to try to get there in time, but it doesn't look good, sir. We are getting scattered readings from your ship, how many people do we need to get?"_

"Just me, Captain Kim."

_"Acknowledged. Standby, Tuvok. Terra Nova out."_

_-Warning, hull stress limits have been exceeded._ The computer announced. The bridge started to shake violently around Tuvok.

_-Warning, warp core is at critical. Estimated time until core breach, fifteen seconds. _A panel next to Tuvok exploded, sending sparks and fire everywhere. He shielded his eyes, and stood up.

"Vision to the Terra Nova, please come in!" Tuvok yelled to the comm system. He was starting to loose control of his emotions. As he thought back, he realized that he had never been this close to death like this. The heat on the bridge of the USS Vision was starting to get unbearable.

_"Terra Nova here, Sir. We are setting up a transporter bridge. Are you transporter systems still online?" _Tuvok glanced to the nearest computer panel, as the helm console exploded, showering him with sparks. He felt the Vision drop out of warp, and the internal dampeners went offline.

"Barely." He responded.

_"Good, can you create a transporter bridge with our ship?" _

"A transporter bridge is very risky, but under the circumstances, I think we can try." Tuvok pressed several buttons, and created a link between the Vision and the Terra Nova. "It's ready." He replied.

_"Ok, standby." _A computer display blew out of the wall behind Tuvok, and the main view screen flickered out. Tuvok closed his eyes, and willed the transporter to take him. Moments later, when it did not, he thought of his wife and four kids. _May you be safe in the years to come without me, my family. _His desperate mind reached out to them. He stood in the middle of the bridge, as the core started to fall in on itself.

_-Warning, core systems are at critical! Warning core syst--- _the computer voice disappeared, as Tuvok heard an explosion deep within the ship. _My life ends here_. He thought, as he felt the flames touch his skin. Suddenly, his body turned ice cold. _Is this death? _His head started pounding, as he suddenly felt weightlessness. He opened his eyes, and watched the Vision explode from space. The ice lifted, and he collapsed on the transporter pad of the USS Terra Nova.

--

Captain Harry Kim sprinted out of the turbolift, and right into sickbay. The Terra Nova Chief Medical officer was running a tricorder over Tuvoks unconscious body. Doctor Corey Brazil looked up at Captain Kim, and shut his tricorder.

"He was only exposed to space for a fraction of a second, Sir. I have repaired most of the zero-atmosphere damage, but his lungs had already suffered severe damage from something else. I was able to patch them up for the most part, but until he regains consciousness, and tells me what happened, I can't do anything else." Kim took a breath of relief, as he looked at his old friend.

"Inform me the second something happens, Doc." Kim said, and turned and left. As he was walking down the corridor to the turbolift, his comm badge buzzed.

_"Bridge to Captain Kim." _He reached up and slapped the badge.

"Kim here."

_"We have company, Sir… I think you had better get up here." _

"Acknowledged, Kim out." He shook his head. His first officer, Darius Lauren, was never one to quickly call the Captain. He liked to handle situations by himself. Kim knew that when he was called to the bridge by Lauren, something was up. He walked into the turbolift, and commanded "Bridge." The car jumped to life, and quickly catapulted itself toward deck one. Kim made a mental note to re-align the foreword sensor cluster, because when they were scanning Tuvoks ship, they kept getting mixed readings. Suddenly, he felt the turbolift skip a beat. His stomach jumped with it, and then it corrected. "Computer, report!" He said to the small turbolift.

-_The Terra Nova shields has scraped with an unkn-_ The computer's voice faded out, as the turbolift went dark. Kim screamed, and the car went into a freefall.

--

On the bridge of the Terra Nova, red alert klaxons were blaring left and right. The operations panel turbolift status indicator shifted from green to red.

_"Commander Lauren!" _ The ops ensign yelled over the commotion. Lauren shot his eyes up at him. "Sir, all of the active turbolifts have lost power!"

"The safeties?" Lauren asked quickly. The ensign's face turned white, as he looked up from his panel.

"Not responding." He squeaked out. Commander Lauren jumped up out of his seat, and screamed to the computer.

"Computer! Initiate an emergency site to site transport… get everyone out of the turbolifts!"

-_Acknowledged._ The computer paused for a moment, and then said, _-Emergency transport complete. Eight crew members have been transported directly to sickbay._ Lauren sighed with relief, as he suddenly heard six blunt crunching noises, one after the other. He cringed, and looked up at the ops ensign.

"That was six turbolifts, all came in contact with the bottom of their shafts." The ensign said.

"Find out why they fell." Lauren said, as the lights on the bridge flickered. He then turned and looked up at his tactical officer. "And what the hell is that, that keeps hitting our shields?"

--

Admiral Janeway took a bite out of her salad, as she made a mental list of things to pack for her trip to Risa. _They built another Voyager, and didn't tell me! How dare they. Although I am looking foreword to seeing her, this is just a little unexpected. I guess I should have seen it coming though, I mean it takes a lot to retire a vessels name… they probably started the blueprints the minute they lost contact with us in the Delta Quadrant. _Janeway sat in her personal apartment out on the patio, eating a standard earth salad. _Ugh, _Janeway remembered, _I have a meeting with Admiral Tirre tomorrow. He is the most stubborn person in the entire Federation. _

_-Incoming Video Call._ The computer announced from inside the apartment. Janeway left her salad, and quickly walked to her study.

"Route it here." She commanded, as she sat down. Her screen came to life, and an Ensign that she did not know of came up on the screen.

"_Admiral Janeway, I am Ensign Bonds, from Spacedock." _

"Yes?"

"_My Commander wanted me to inform you that the USS Vision has been destroyed, and the USS Terra Nova was sent to provide aide."_ _Oh, God, Tuvok!_

"What happened to the Vision?"

"_We do not know, Sir. We got word that they were able to get her Captain out, but something happened and we lost contact with the Terra Nova shortly after. They told us something about a gaseous anomaly, but the details are sketchy."_ _Oh, no. _

"Tell your Commander that the second you hear more, for him to contact me personally. Janeway out." She slapped her panel, deactivating it. _Could it be possible? That the gas could have tracked me down? Tracked Voyager down… no way. _"Damn." She softly whispered, as she sat there thinking back to the day after Voyager's encounter with the gas.

-

Captain Janeway and Ensign Kim stood in the door, looking into transporter room one. At least, what used to be transporter room one. Janeway looked around the room from the doorway, completely amazed at how the entire room was obliterated. She slowly walked a step in, and noted that an explosion seemed to originate from the transporter pad. The floor of the pad was shattered, small fragments of it were scattered everywhere around the room. Bare conduit was showing behind the transporter platform, which had also blown out. She tuned her head toward the computer console, and noticed the blood.

"Oh my God, Harry. Look at that."

"I know Ma'am. The only problem with that is this: the officer on duty did not loose any blood."

"What? Whose is it then?"

"The blood on the walls of transporter room one does not belong to any member of our crew," The Doctor was giving a report to the senior staff in the briefing room. ", although I am compelled to believe that it does not belong to just one individual."

"What?" Chakotay interjected.

"There are exactly fifty-nine different blood types from different races around the galaxy. Just to name a few I discovered: Vedian, Talaxian, Breen, and even Human. I also cataloged six different types that are not in Voyagers database." The Doctor finished, turned the display off, and sat down.

"Damn." Janeway muttered, as she looked out at the stars, flying by at warp. "This presents more questions than answers. Commander," She turned to Chakotay, "Did we just loose time? Why did you not miss us? And, why were the Doctor and I the only ones that were able to communicate with each other. It's not like we are on the same deck. And who was the officer in the transporter room when this happened?" Harry Kim consulted a padd in front of him.

"The computer doesn't know." He replied.

"Harry, you told me earlier that whoever it was reported a medical emergency, and were beamed to sickbay. Doctor, do you know anything about that?"

"No, Captain. I never received any patients."

"Well the person could not have just disappeared. B'Elanna, run a diagnostic on the computer core. It should know all these things, but it doesn't. I'm afraid it might be damaged somehow."

"I'll get right on it."

"Oh, and make sure our engines are at peak performance. We need to be prepared to get out of here if we need to. I want to be able to sustain maximum velocity if needed." B'Elanna nodded. "Tuvok, do a full security sweep of the ship. We might be missing something. Also, bump the internal sensors up to maximum gain. I want the sensors to know if someone's shoes are dirty. Seven, I want you to monitor your sensors in Astrometrics. If you find anything out of the ordinary, tell me directly. Harry, you're with me, we need to go over every bit of what used to be our transporter room. Tom, be ready to get us out of anywhere fast, ok? Let's get to work, people!"

--

So. What do you think? I like this chapter over all of my others I think. Anyway.. please review. Comments are much appreciated good or bad.


	7. Strain

Chapter Seven – Strain

The Federation Starship Voyager rocketed through space, as it made a jump from warp five to warp nine. Janeway felt a slight pull on her body against her chair, as the internal dampeners strained to keep up with the ships velocity.

"Tom…" She said as she looked at the main viewscreen, which was displaying behind the ship.

"I can't get any more out of them without compromising structural integrity, Captain." Tom Paris said from the helm as he continuously pressed buttons, keeping the flight path in check.

"Tuvok, route all available power to structural integrity. Tom, give us all you have." Janeway said as she nervously tapped her fingers on her armrest. She herd Paris sigh, and then he keyed in some commands. The ship surged foreword, and leveled out at warp 9.979. The bridge started to shake violently.

_"B'Elanna to Janeway, we can't keep this up! What the hell are we running from?" _Torres voice crackled through the Janeways comm badge.

"Just keep my engines from falling apart, ok? Janeway out."

"Captain, the gaseous anomaly is accelerating to warp 9.988. It will be on us in approximately thirty seconds." Tuvok announced.

"Captain, the nacelles are getting extreme subspace pressure. I don't think we can keep this speed that long, without ripping the ship apart!" Harry added.

"Damn! I need options, people!" Janeway yelled to the room.

-_Warning, multiple micro fractures have been detected along the port and starboard nacelle pylons. _The computer announced.

"Tuvok, photon torpedos, full spread, fire." Janeway said, left with no other option. Tuvok nodded.

"Torpedos away." He replied. They watched the viewscreen as four glowing orange balls darted away from Voyager, and came in contact with the gas. They detonated, and the gas disappeared.

"Tom, take us out of warp. Harry, full sensor sweep." Janeway held on to her armrest as Voyager gratefully dropped to impulse. All eyes were on Harry Kim as he called up a full sensor sweep. He frowned, looked up at Captain Janeway, and slapped his comm badge.

"Kim to Seven of Nine."

_"Seven here." _

"Seven, can you check your sensors? What just happened to that gas?

--

Janeway, Chakotay, Kim, and Tuvok were all gathered around Seven of Nine in the Astrometrics lab, as they watched her key in several commands. The jumbo Astrometrics viewscreen came to life, and displayed a small graphic of Voyager, flying at high warp. Behind the starship, was a green blinking graphic, representing the gas.

"I would like to start by saying, that when starships are at such a high rate of warp, the subspace flux is extreme in the wake of the ship." Seven was saying.

"What?" Kim interrupted. "We did not learn of anything like that in the Academy."

"The Borg know of things like this, Ensign. It is likely that they did not teach it at the Academy."

"Well still, how…" Janeway held up her hand for him to stop.

"I don't care how, just tell me where it went, and what the problem is." She calmly said to both Seven and Harry. Seven inhaled, and Harry looked down at a spot on his shoe.

"Anyway, since Voyager was traveling at a very high rate of speed, we were leaving a very unstable wake of subspace behind us. Normally, it corrects itself over a period of a few minutes, but since the anomaly was traveling so close behind us, it was in the wake of unstable subspace. Normally, this would not present a problem, but since we fired a very large volley of torpedoes at it…" Seven stopped talking, and pressed a button on her panel. The graphic on the screen sprang to life. Voyager streaked through the screen, and fired a round of torpedoes at the gas. When they detonated, a momentary flash of blue light struck in front of the gas, and then it simply disappeared. "…we forced it into subspace."

"What?" Janeway abruptly said. "That is not possible, are you sure?"

"Quite. When the torpedoes detonated within already unstable subspace, it formed a tear right in front of the gas. It went in, and the tear closed."

"So what happened to it?" Tuvok spoke up.

"I do not know. I cannot detect it anywhere, and most likely I will not be able to until it re-emerges into regular space."

"I still have a problem with something." Janway said, as she walked up the stairs next to the viewer. She pointed her finger at the gas, as Sevens animation replayed itself. "How the hell can it travel at warp? How can it move at all? Its gas! Particles of microscopic stuff, not equipment advanced enough to travel at faster than light velocities!" She crossed her arms, and looked at the convoy of people. Everyone blankly stared at each other, including Seven- who for once seemed at a loss for words.

--

Admiral Janeway blinked a few times, and looked around her. She briefly forgot she was standing in the transporter room in Starfleet Headquarters. The room doors opened, as the Doctor walked in, carrying a small briefcase.

"Doctor! How great to see you again!" Admiral Janeway smiled, and hugged her old friend.

"Admiral!" He retuned the hug, and then stepped back. "I was sure looking foreword to this. I'm so glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for all of the tea in China, Doctor. Shall we depart?"

"Ready when you are, Admiral." They walked up to the platform.

"And Doctor, drop the formalities. On this trip, I'm Kathryn, not Admiral." She smiled, looked up at the ensign manning the unit, and said "Energize."

--

The two friends departed from Earth in a blink of an eye, and re-materialized on the Spacedock transporter pad. Janeway looked up at the ensign manning the transporter, and said "Ensign, route us to the USS Voyager." The young woman tapped in a few commands to her console, and nodded. Janeway and the Doctors bodies decompiled again, and went flying out of the Spacedock computer system. When they rematerialized, they were standing in an empty transporter room. Janeway skimmed the room with her eyes. The pad that they were standing on was not much different from the one on her ship, but that was where the similarities stopped. The doors were a slicked down metal, as well as the floor. The transporter control console was to the left of the pad, and the door to the right. Looking out of the transport pad, she also saw a very large LCARS panel embedded in a wall, although it looked to have no power.

"Lovely welcoming party, don't you think?" The Doctor muttered, as he stepped down off of the pad. "Where is everyone?"

"Looks like the transporter room is set up to receive people by automation." Janeway commented, as she stepped down off the pad and stood next to the Doctor. "Computer, verify ship." Janeway spoke to the ships computer.

-_Federation Starship Voyager, Starfleet Registry Number NCC-74656-A, Verified._ The computer system responded.

"Well, we are on the right ship." The Doctor commented. Suddenly, the doors to the room swished open, revealing a young Captain. _Brian Tracy._ Janeway bit her tongue, forcing back the nausea. There was something about standing in his presence that made her uneasy. He felt powerful… not like any human she had ever met. She glanced down, and saw a green fog-like substance fade away from his feet. She snapped her eyes back at him.

"Captain Tracy." She muttered, as her mouth went dry. She turned and gestured to the Doctor. "This was my Chief Medical Officer aboard my Voyager, and one of my best friends now. Doctor, Captain Tracy." She shot the Doctor her 'be careful' glance, hoping he would see it, but he did not. Tracy stood there a second, and then his ice-cold gaze melted into a warm smile.

"Its great to have you two here. I'm delighted that we are able to render our services to transport you to Risa. I'm sure you will be wanting a tour of the ship"

"Certainly!" The Doctor chimed in, and started to walk out of the room.

"That would be great." Janeway said, and followed him out. Tracy fell in step beside Janeway, letting the Doctor lead into the unknown.

As Captain Tracy walked Janeway and the Doctor to the turbolift, a terrified crewman many decks down ran to a weapons locker. He barely reached it in time, and pulled out a compression rifle. Making sure it was set to kill, he turned and fired it at his massive enemy. It had no effect; the crewman's last words were pleas for help, all of which came unanswered.

--

Its going to start getting more tense now.. and scarry. Woooooo. Like I say on every chapter, I don't have a beta so its probably got some grammer/spelling issues. And, im going to be starting school again soon, so my updates will probably be farther apart. Sorry! Feedback appreciated!


	8. Black Alert

Chapter Eight – Black Alert

"_Admiral Janeway, personal log. The Doctor and myself have been on Risa for three days now. The medical symposium is over this afternoon, and I am looking foreword to getting my feet back on Earth soil. Although I cannot say that I did not enjoy myself here, I'm just about ready to go home. I was really hoping to find something wrong with Captain Tracy on our way up here. Unfortunately, I could not. Other than the one incident where I thought I saw the gas at his feet… I haven't had any more experiences like it afterward. I don't know, maybe my gut feeling is staring to let me down. Still, I can't dismiss my initial thoughts. And what about that incident with the Vision and the Terra Nova? That just cannot be ignored. I'm going to have to start doing some heavy-duty research when I get back to earth. I guess that's all that I have to report… _computer, end log, and transfer the file to my tricorder." Janeway said, as she put her last shirt in her suitcase. She clipped it shut, and walked to the balcony of the suite they were staying in. She smiled, for it overlooked one of Risas many grand lakes. The sun was setting off in the distance, and the water was shimmering in all of its radiant glory. She breathed in deeply, and herd the latch on the door give way. She turned, as the Doctor walked into the room.

"Wow, that was a great lecture on Romulan physiology." The Doctor was gleaming as he sat his briefcase down. "Did you enjoy yourself on this trip?" He directed the question to Kathryn, as he joined her out on the balcony.

"Certainly, Doctor. I am delighted that you invited me to come along."

"Well of course, who do you think I would invite? Mister Neelix?" The Doctor paused, as in thought. "How is Mister Neelix anyway, have we been in contact with him since we returned?"

"Yes, I think Mister Barcaly managed to set up some sort of long range subspace transmitter… something like that, I'm not sure what. Anyway, whatever he did managed to do the trick. I have even sought his council a few times since our return. Oh, and speaking of Neelix, him and Dexa tied the knot." The Doctors eyes got wide.

"Well that's wonderful! I was hoping that they would. They will make a great couple." The two stood there for a moment, looking out at the lake.

"Voyager should be waiting for us by now. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready when you are." They grabbed their bags, and walked down to the elevator. Janeway tapped her comm badge as they entered.

"Janeway to Voyager, we will be ready for transport momentarily." Her comm badge beeped twice, indicating that the transmission had been received. She put her luggage down in the elevator, waiting a response from the Starship. Janeway frowned at the Doctor, and he retuned it. She tapped her badge again.

"Janeway to Voyager, please respond." The badge again double-beeped.

"Well they are within range or your badge wouldn't do that… I wonder why they aren't responding." The Doctor mused.

"You're right this is weird. Well like you said, they are getting the transmission. I wonder if we can call the computer." Again tapping her badge, she spoke.

"Janeway to Voyager computer system, please acknowledge." This time, her badge crackled, and a voice responded.

_"-Federation Starship Voyager computer system responding." _

"Computer, authenticate my voice."

_"-Voice authenticated. Janeway, Kathryn, Admiral." _Came the tinny sounding reply from Janeways badge.

"Well, at least we have the ship on our side." Janeway muttered. "Computer, what happened to the crew?"

_"-Unknown. The main computer has suffered neural damage, and some commands are limited until self repair subroutines have repaired the damage. All self repair systems are online and working at 100." _Janeway nodded.

"Doctor, I think we need to get up there. Something is wrong and I don't like the looks of this."

"I agree, besides, some of their crew may require medical help. We need to get up there as soon as possible." He nodded.

"Computer, lock on to myself and the other comm badge in this lift, and beam us aboard." Moments later, the elevator reached the lobby and opened, empty.

--

The Doctor and Admiral Janeway materialized on the same transporter pad as before. They both put their luggage down, and headed for the turbolift.

"We need to get to the bridge and find out what's going on here." Janeway said.

"I agree. I can conduct scans of the ship from there and see if I can find any of the crew." The Doctor chimed in. Moments later, the turbolift doors parted, revealing the bridge. Janeways heart fluttered for a moment, as she felt the brief rush of being in command again. The room was empty, and configured much like her bridge was. All of the stations were in the same place, just updated, new looking. Janeway walked to the ops panel, and noticed that every single screen in the room was displaying the same thing. "Self Repair Systems are at 97, Standby."

"Doctor, what do you make of this? I have never heard of self repair systems as extensive as this. They seem to be working on the entire ship. Computer, what is the repair system working on at this moment?"

_-The repair systems are restoring the emergency holographic subroutines. _Janeway frowned.

"Emergency holographics? Doctor, have you heard of anything like this before?"

The Doctor stopped in thought for a moment, then replied.

"Never herd of it." Suddenly, the lights on the bridge dimmed a few levels.

-_Attention, Black Alert, Holographic systems charging. Pre-Black Alert scans in progress._ The computer announced.

"What the hell…" Janeway started to say. The Doctor quickly positioned himself next to Kathryn, as the both turned in circles looking at all of the stations. The main viewscreen flickered to life displaying stats.

--BLACK ALERT--

INITIATING SHIPWIDE LIFESIGN SCANS……. DONE. ONE LIFE FORM DETECTED, ONE HOLOGRAPHIC PROGRAM DETCTED.

MAIN COMPUTER CORE LOCKOUT ENABLED.

"My God, what the hell is all of this?" Janeway said aloud as they stared at the viewscreen.

"It's called black alert, Admiral." A voice from behind Janeway and the Doctor said. Startled, they both turned around quickly to be greeted by a very fit man in a Starfleet uniform pointing a phaser at them.

"Who are you?" Janeway said quickly, bringing herself up to her full height. The man stared at her and the Doctor for a moment then replied.

"My name is Captain Marcus, the holographic counterpart from Captain Tracy. I was activated as a result to loss in life forms aboard this vessel. When I came online I was not expecting to see anyone aboard. What are you two doing here?"

"You're a backup captain? Intriguing, I'm surprised Starfleet hasn't told me about you."

"There are many things Starfleet hasent told you about this ship, Admiral. Now, who are you and why are you here?"

Janeway glanced at the Doctor, and started spilling the whole story, from the beginning. When she finished, Captain Marcus sat down in the Captains chair, and layed the handheld phaser down next to him. He crossed his arms, looking at them.

"Computer," He said, "enable the rest of the holographic crew." Instantly, every station on the bridge was filled with holographic people. Janeways jaw dropped.

"How many holographic people do you have on this ship?" She asked in amazement looking at all of them.

"A full crew compliment. Full systems report!" He replied, and looked up at his tactical officer.

"Sir, everything is online except for deck nine. The sensor resolution is gone to hell down there, and I cant find out why." The tactical hologram said.

"Erect a level nine forcefield around that deck."

"Done. I recommend sending a security detachment down to check it out."

"Good idea, do it."

_"Engineering to bridge." _Came the voice over the comm.

"Bridge here." The captain replied.

_"Almost everything is working down here, I'm having some problems with the antimatter seals, they seem to be corroding away. It's nothing to worry about right now, but if I don't get it sealed in an hour or so we are going to have to dump the core. My engineering scanners are telling me the drain is coming from the deck nine antimatter tanks."_

"Deck nine." Marcus muttered. "Helm, get us out of the Risa system. Maximum warp. If we do end up having to eject the core, I don't want to blow up the quadrants vacation planet. Engine room, keep an eye on that leak, and alert me of any more problems. Bridge out." Janeway looked at the Doctor as they felt the the ship vibrate slightly as it jumped into warp.

--

Four security holograms stood in the turbolift holding compression rifles at ready. The lift slowed, and the doors opened. The first two men jumped out shining their lights into the dark corridor.

"Clear!" one of them said. They knelt down and shined their lights all around. The other two slowly walked out of the lift looking around.

"Computer, lights on." The team leader said. The computer beeped, and the lights flickered on. The corridor looked normal. He took the lead, holding his rifle. Slowly walking foreword his eyes trained on the hallway ahead. He stopped suddenly, hearing something. It was coming from three doors down, Cargo Bay Seven. He motioned for two of his comrades to go ahead of him and stand guard by the door. They ran ahead, and stood pointing their weapons at the door. His partner fell in step behind him, and they walked up to the door. He tapped his comm. badge.

"Security Detachment Alpha leader to bridge."

_"Bridge here."_

"Can you tell me what is in Cargo Bay Seven?"

_"Internal sensors are still down on that deck. The logs say there isn't much in there though, a few storage containers with trinocycline in them, nothing lethal though." _

"Standby bridge. Alpha leader out." He leaned foreword and placed his ear next to the door. _Scraping_. It sounded as if someone or something was scraping or clawing at the door from the other end. He leaned back, and pointed his weapon at the door. The other three men stood at ready. He nodded at the man closest to the panel, who pressed the open button.

_Warning, an unstable atmosphere detected in Cargo Bay Seven. The room has been sealed off-_the computer announced. The doors remained unopened.

"Computer, erect a level ten forcefield around the bulkheads in this corridor. Seal us in."

_Forcefield in place-_ The computer announced.

"Open the doors."

--

Janeway and the Doctor were leaning up against the tactical console, watching Captain Marcus try to regain internal sensors for deck nine.

_"Alpha Le," _The communication system crackled to life. The bridge occupants directed their attention to the transmission from the security team. "_—ridge—de— nine— seal off—horrib—entire crew—reports—we will—Tracy not—out." _The comm. system cut out. Marcus shot his eyes down to the console. Keying in a few commands, high definition forcefields immediately snapped into place around deck nine. The ship suddenly shifted into red alert.

"Captain, something is forming next to us!" The helm officer said. "whatever it is, it has an intense gravimetric pull, its causing a feedback in the warp engines, I can't keep our speed up much longer!" The helm officer finished, as he fought with the controls.

"Sensor analysis?" Captain Marcus directed the question to his ops officer.

"Sir, it's a subspace fold, but I don't understand how it is keeping up with us… at warp speed." Janeway nearly choked on her own spit.

"Let me see it!" She said, as she walked to the center of the bridge, looking at the main view screen. The image came up on the screen stopping the Admiral dead in her tracks, for it was the exact same image she saw years ago on the original Voyager. Her nightmare that she had almost forgot about suddenly resurfaced rapidly. The entity that plagued her and the Doctor was back.


	9. Rescue

Chapter Nine - Rescue

Commander Darius Lauren was sweating. Environmental controls had long since failed, which meant the temperature regulation systems were out. The bridge of the Terra Nova was getting hotter than hell. Lauren looked around the bridge at his fallen crew. His helm officer was lying unconscious next to his post, his ops officer had been thrown over his console and was lying in a crumpled heap in the floor near it. He couldn't even locate his tactical officer, for that section of the bridge was completely obliterated, rubble covering the floor. Lauren forced himself up into his seat and started pressing buttons. He winced at his broken leg, but he was going to be damned if this entity destroyed the ship without him dying in the fight. He keyed in a few commands, bringing up a ship status diagram on one side of his screen, and sensor data on the other. The gas had not penetrated the shields yet, but their strength was weakening by the minute. The ship had gone over tremendous pounding ever since the gas first showed up. Suddenly, he saw a blue light out of the corner of his eye. As quickly as he could, he grabbed a phaser and turned. Captain Kim and Doctor Brazil materialized on the bridge.

"Captain!" Lauren yelled with joy, for he thought his captain was long dead. Kim and Brazil ran to him. Brazil had his tricorder ready but Lauren refused.

"Treat them first." He said as he motioned to his fallen crew. Corey nodded, and turned his attention to the helmsman. Kim knelt down beside his first officer.

"Sir, this ship is in shambles. I had to tie in emergency power from every system possible to keep the shields up for this long, but they are failing fast."

"Darius, Corey and I have been tossing ideas around. What if we open the ramscoop, collect part of the gas, infuse it with kelineisum radiation while its in the nacelles, and then release it back into the cloud?" Darius sat there for a moment thinking. Kelineisum radiation broke down all forms of matter, and it had a contagious-like effect. Anything that touched it, contracted it.

"Do we have enough power to use the ramscoop _and_ generate kelineisum radiation?" He finally replied.

"We sure as hell can try." Kim said, as he patted his first officer on the back. For the first time in hours, there was hope.

--

From a outsiders view, it was a magnificent sight. The third, and final _Sovereign_ class starship to be built by Starfleet was battling for its life. The huge gas cloud had completely engulfed the ship, beating it in size by three times. The shields of the mighty starship finally failed, sending a painful flash of blue along the outer rim of the ship. The gas took the opportunity to cling to the hull, trying to find a way in. Suddenly, it found its way in for the nacelle ramscoops suddenly opened. The gas took the advantage, and started pouring in through them.

"Enable the radiation sequence, now!" Kim yelled to his now conscious helm officer. He pressed one single button on his console. One button was all it took, which sent a relay pulse through the ships systems. The pulse converged into engineering, turning on all of the secondary power generators. The ramscoop suddenly locked shut, trapping a small portion of the gas inside, as the inside nacelle lining started generating kelineisum radiation. The gas immediately started reacting, and breaking down. The ensign pressed another button, re-opening the ramscoop, and vacuum emptied the nacelles. The last thing Captain Kim, Commander Lauren, Corey Brazil and the ensign on the bridge remembered was a huge explosion, and the feeling of the bridge of their ship imploding in around them.

--

Captain Thomas Eugene Paris sat in his ready room, staring out the window at open space. The stars were flying by at a high speed of warp 9.9, for the USS Prometheus had been recalled back to earth. He looked around the room, thankful for it. When Starfleet had offered him a command a few years after their return to the Alpha quadrant, he never expected to receive the very ship that the Doctor had been sent to years back. The Prometheus had been declassified, and was now well known for its capabilities. He glanced at the chronograph in the computer terminal mounted in the wall, and stood up. The bridge should be calling him any moment, for they were about to cross into Federation space. The Prometheus had been on a scouting mission in sector 44-A when they got the communiqué to come back to earth. He wondered what the rush was all about, for they had instructed the Prometheus's immediate and hasty return. He walked to door, and it opened revealing his bridge. His senior staff glanced up from their tasks, nodded at his arrival, and went back to work. After he sat down in his chair, he motioned for his first officer to join him.

"What is the word?" He asked Commander Jackson, his first officer.

"We crossed into Federation space a few minutes ago, we are still at maximum warp. Our ETA is seven hours."

"Good. I want…" He stopped as a computer panel at Tactical started to beep. His tactical officer leaned over from his console, and pressed a button acknowledging the beep.

"Sir, long range scanners just picked up a ship." The tactical officer said.

"What ship?" Tom asked, intrigued. He didn't think Starfleet had any ships besides them out this far.

"Sir, I think it's the Terra Nova."

"Think?"

"Its extremely damaged…" His panel started to beep once more, and he glanced down to see what it was. "Sir, the ship just started to emit a distress call, Starfleet signature." Tom stood up with concern.

"Helm, change course to intercept that ship, maximum warp."

"What about being called back to earth?" His first officer asked him.

"That will have to wait, we need to take care of our own. If that's one of our ships and it needs help, we'll help it." _Harry is in command of the Terra Nova! _Tom sat down wondering what could bring a _Sovereign _class vessel to its knees pleading for help, and he hoped the Prometheus was close enough to render aide. He hoped they were not too late.

--

Tuvok opened his eyes, and groaned slightly at the feeling something was pressing on his chest. He waited for his vision to clear, and then looked around. Part of the ceiling had buckled and fell in, crash landing on him. Struggling, he pushed it off, and looked at the room around him. _Doesn't look much better than the Vision. _He thought, a little light headed, and sat up. He realized he was in sickbay of the Terra Nova. Emergency power appeared to be failing, the lights in the room were flickering on and off. He stood up, and felt a sharp pain in his chest. Grabbing a medical tricorder, he swiped it over his body a few times. Two broken ribs, but they would have to wait. He tapped his comm. badge, still inspecting the room.

"Tuvok to Kim." No response. "Tuvok to Bridge." Still nothing. "Computer, what is the ships status?" He said finally, giving up on a live person. The computer beeped and replied.

_-Shields are at seven percent and holding. Holographic systems are offline. Propulsion is offline. Life support is minimal. The warp core was ejected by automation as a safety measure, due to a containment leak. Nacelle control offline. Sensor network offline. Gravity systems failing. There are four thousand seven hundred and ninety one micro fractures in the outer hull. Three major breaches on decks one, two, and nine. Emergency forcefields are in place and holding at twenty-six percent. Emergency power is failing. Impulse reactors are offline._

"Computer, end report." Tuvok said, thinking. This vessel was extremely damaged, and Tuvok wondered if he was the only one left on board. He kept the tricorder in his hand, and started for the door.

--

"Sir, we are approaching the Terra Nova." Tom's helm officer stated.

"Slow to impulse, and full sensor analysis." Paris requested as he sat down in his chair.

"Good God…" His tactical officer whispered under his breath. Tom stood up.

"What? Onscreen." A button was pressed, and the Terra Nova flashed up into the main viewer. The hull was charred black, both nacelles were completely destroyed, and the warp core was floating a few thousand kilometers away. Tom stared at the crippled vessel for a moment. "Life signs?" He finally managed to say.

"I can't tell sir, what's left of the hull has some form of residue all over it, my scans can't penetrate it."

"Can we transport in?"

"I don't see why not, the targeting scanners seem to be unaffected. Your comm badges should be enough to get a lock for transport back."

"That's all I want to know, Paris to sickbay, send a medical team to transporter room two and wait for me." He pointed to his first officer and tactical officer. "You and you, with me. Moments later, Paris and an away team of five stepped up onto the transporter padd. "Put us on the bridge." He said to his transporter officer, who nodded and inputted the coordinates. "Energize when ready." Tom said, hoping he wasn't too late.

-----

Bad writing. I don't know If I like this chapter or not… so just bare with me. Blah. Tell me what you think please, reviews good or bad appreciated.


	10. Rescue 2

Chapter Ten – Rescue p2

The holographic helmsman glanced at the velocity indicator on the helm. It read warp factor 9.999. In engineering, the dual warp cores were at maximum output, pushing the ship as hard as they could, the opposite direction of danger. On the bridge, Admiral Janeway and the Doctor were clinging to the rail behind the captain's chair. Captain Marcus was standing next to his helmsman watching the main view screen.

"How did you evade it last time?" He turned around and asked Janeway.

"We forced it into subspace by firing torpedos at it." She replied, still watching the main viewer. The massive cloud of gas was right behind them, and closing. Janeway stared at it, and felt it almost call her name. "Its sentient." She blurted out. The Doctor turned and looked at her. "I mean think about it," she started, "on the original Voyager, it destroyed itself by breaking several hypospray containers, yet all the damage to the ship was repaired – and the Doctor and myself were the only ones that remembered it. Our transporter room was obliterated, and it was never explained. When I boarded Voyager-A..." She stopped in thought. Suddenly, the four holographic commandos materialized on the bridge. Janeway and the Doctor gasped when they saw them, for they were all drenched in blood. The Alpha leader stepped foreword, towards Captain Marcus.

"Sir, we have a serious problem on deck nine." He said, as he dropped his gun down on the floor.

"What?" Janeway butted in. Alpha leader glanced at her, then turned back to Marcus. Marcus nodded, signaling it was ok to talk in front of Janeway.

"The entire organic crew...they are all... dissected, mutilated. Except for Tracy, we couldn't find him." Janeway choked.

"Tracy is part of it!" She blurted, then she wondered what 'it' was.

"What?" The Alpha commando and Marcus questioned at the same time.

"The gas! I have always had an uneasy feeling about Captain Tracy, and I even thought I saw some of the gas at his feet the first time we saw him…" A computer panel at ops started to beep behind her, as the holographic ops officer acknowledged it.

"Sir, transporter room five is powering up." He said with concern.

"What?" Marcus said, surprised.

"Sir… a transport is being initiated!"

"Lock whoever it is out!" The ops officer madly ran his fingers over his panel, only for it to emit a rejecting beep.

"I can't sir, the controls have been fused…" He said with defeat.

"Captain…" The helms officer said, as he was looking at the viewscreen. Everyone turned and directed their attention to the viewer. The green gas swirled away into the blue shimmer of a Starfleet transporter beam.

--

Captain Tom Paris, his first officer Jackson, his tactical officer, and two field medics swirled into existence on the bridge of the Terra Nova. Tom felt cold immediately after the transport was completed, then noticed the blue sparkling light. The entire ceiling of the bridge was ripped away, and emergency forcefields were in place holding the atmosphere in the room.

"Look, its our ship." Jackson muttered as he looked up. The spectacular view from inside the bridge revealed the underside of the Prometheus, for it was holding position right above the Terra Nova.

"Looks like the controls are fried here, everything appears to have been blown out when atmosphere was lost in this room."

"Well someone has to still be alive, or these forcefields wouldn't have been activated." Jackson noted, as he looked around.

"Well, we didn't detect any dead bodies floating around in space, so whoever was in here must have gotten out before this happened." Tom said, as he shined his light around the dark room. "Lets get off this deck, I don't want that forcefield going out while we are in here."

"You got that right." Jackson agreed, as the started their way to the turboshaft.

--

A power conduit behind transporter room five ruptured, breaking the flow of energy to the warp cores. Voyager A dropped out of warp, and rocked violently from a massive explosion on deck five. On the bridge, everyone was thrown off of their feet, crashing onto the floor.

_-Warning, matter/antimatter interlock integrity field has been compromised. _ The computer announced.

_"Engineering to Bridge, we have big problems down here!"_ The comm system fired up, as everyone on the bridge was getting back on their feet. Captain Marcus gripped his chair, and hauled himself up.

"What kinds of problems, and how big?" He yelled into the comm system, and then he turned to the commandos. "Get your entire team down to the transporter room. Computer, establish high-definition forcefields around deck five!"

-_Acknowledged._ The computer responded.

_"Sir, that explosion sent a feedback surge through the core, I am having a hard time keeping main power stable, as well as keeping the matter/antimatter containment interlocks online… I'm going to have to eject the cores if we cant stabilize this... oh God!" _The holographic chief engineer stopped talking to the comm system, and to another engineer.

"What's going on?" Marcus yelled to the system.

_"I'm getting a huge feedback pulse from deck five… it's overloading all of the systems…" _Suddenly the lights on the bridge started to flicker in and out. Janeway looked at the Doctor, a helpless look on her face. He returned it.

"Keep the holoemitters online!" Marcus screamed over the commotion, making sure engineering heard him. He turned to tactical.

"Send a covariant distress call to any federation ship in range, maximum signal gain." He said, as he sat down in his chair.

In engineering, six EPS taps overloaded, and exploded. A large blot on energy released from the EPS network, and struck the core, sending a feedback pulse into the EPS distribution grid, burning out relays as it went. The feedback struck the main computer, completely disabling it and the entire holographic database with it. The warp cores went offline, as well as impulse reactors. Emergency battery packs overloaded from the power surge, and were rendered useless. Voyager A went completely dark.

--

"Captain, my tricorder is picking up life signs." Commander Jackson said to Tom, as his tricorder started beeping. A moment later, Toms started to beep, picking up sixty-one lifesignes up ahead. Tom wasn't very familiar with the layout of the _Sovereign _class ships, but the last time he was on this ship he was visiting Harry on his promotion. Now, the ship was completely ruined. His tricorder beeped again, indicating a large room ahead. The team of five walked foreword, and stopped at a door. "Cargo Bay Five." Jackson read from the LCARS panel to the left of the door. The door sensor recognized there were people wanting to come in, so it opened. Tom stepped foreward, and his hard skipped for joy. Captain Harry Kim, and Captain Tuvok stood up from sitting on the floor when they saw their rescuer.

"Harry, Tuvok!" Tom said, as he rushed foreword and hugged his friends.

_"Prometheus to Paris." _Toms comm badge chirped

"Tom here," he said to badge, "we found the survivors. Harry and Tuvok are OK."

_"That's good. We will send transport enhances to your coordinates so we can beam them back. Sir, we picked up a distress call from a federation vessel. It was brief too, it only lasted a few minutes."_

Tom looked at Harry for a moment, then crossed his arms.

"Where is the ship?" he said to his badge.

_"About an hour away at maximum warp." _

"Ok, beam the transport enhancers to my coordinates, then when we get everyone evacuated from here we'll go assist them. Have the coordinates inputted into helm, and be ready to depart as soon as you have us."

_"Yes sir, Prometheus out." _Tom gazed off into space for a moment, thinking that something didn't seem right.

-----

Ok, I liked this one better. I know, there are probably errors in it but I don't have time to mess with correcting it… im in college ya know.

Tell me what ya think. – Oh, and my next story is going to be back in the Delta Quadrant featuring life in Engineering.


	11. Resurrection

Chapter Eleven – Resurrection

"Paris to bridge, we have all the survivors. Go to maximum warp to the vessel in need of aide, and get me Starfleet command on a secure line in the briefing room."

_"Yes sir, I'll have command on the line when you get there."_

"Paris out." Tom turned to his friends as they stepped off of the Prometheus transporter pad. Harry and his first officer, Darius Lauren, walked to wall and leaned upon it. Tuvok walked up to Paris.

"Captain Paris, I feel I owe you great thanks." Tuvok said.

"Amen to that." Kim muttered from the wall, having a hard time catching his breath.

"I must warn you of the danger we are approaching. That entity is very hazardous, and we need to find a way to destroy it." Tuvok finished.

"I thought you did…" Tom said, thinking back to the destroyed Terra Nova.

"We almost did," Kim started, "It started to break down and die, but a part of it escaped. It wouldn't have mattered, because our nacelles burned out before enough of the radiation could have been generated." Kim finished.

"You mean you killed part of it?" Tom asked.

"Yes. Part." Darius said, as he stood up straight.

"Well, lets discuss the rest of this with command." Tom said, as he ushered his friends out of the room.

--

"Admiral? Admiral Janeway, wake up." Janeway squinted her eyes, the lights in the room were very bright. She realized that she was laying down on her back looking up at a woman she had never seen before, who was running a tricorder over her body. Janeway shot up.

"Where am I?" She said quickly, trying to get her bearings. The last thing she remembered was a massive explosion and the gas beaming in to the ship.

"Your in Voyagers sickbay, Ma'am. You beamed up from Risa, and lost consciousness on the transporter pad. We had to bring you here and revive you." The woman spoke softly. "I recommend you don't move around very fast, your going to have a headache… something went wrong in transport and caused your endorphin levels to skyrocket, causing you to pass out." Katheryns head started to spin.

"The Doctor?" She asked.

"Who? I am the CMO on Voyager…" The woman replied, with a worried look on her face.

"The Doctor! My Doctor, I was attending a medical symposium on Risa with him… we beamed up together." Janeway fought to remember, her mind was starting to loose focus on the past. Voyagers CMO looked worriedly at her.

"Admiral, I think you need to rest. I'll inform Captain Tracy that you are back with us." The woman said, as she started to walk away to her office. Janeway jumped off the biobed when she heard his name.

"No!" She yelled, then realized how loud she had said it. "I need to go to the bridge anyway, I'll tell him myself." She smiled, and started her way to the door.

"Just take it easy Admiral, your body needs to rest." The Doctor said, as Janeway walked out of the room. The moment the doors shut behind her, she slumped against the wall. Nothing was adding up… she knew the ship had almost been destroyed, the gas had beamed in, the main computer had gone offline, and right before she passed out, all the command holograms disappeared. The Doctor was right next to her when it all happened. "Janeway to Doctor." She said into her comm badge, while looking around the corridor making sure she was alone. Silence was the reply. She sure as hell wasn't going to the bridge, she needed to find the Doctor, and find a way off of this ship.

"Computer, are there any equipment lockers near by? I need a tricorder." She said softly.

_-Affirmative. The nearest equipment storage room is on this deck, section twenty-seven beta._ The computer responded. Moments later, she walked out of the storage room with a tricorder and phaser in hand. She had her tricorder set on active scan mode, as well as monitoring for life signs- so she could avoid them when possible. "Computer, are there any holographic signatures active on this ship?" She asked, while looking down at her tricorder trying to decide where to start her search.

-_Affirmative._ Came the response. _That could be anything…_ She stopped and thought hard for a moment, then remembered the poly-deutronic alloy the mobile emitter was constructed from. It was the only form of alloy in this time frame in use. "Computer, scan for a poly-deutronic alloy."

-_A poly-deutronic alloy has been detected in Engineering. _The computer replied. Janeway nodded, rounded a corner, and entered a turbolift. "Engineering." She stated quickly, hoping she could find the Doctor and get them out of there, and fast.

--

"Bridge." Tom Paris said to the turbolift controller, as the doors shut. Captain Harry Kim, and Captain Tuvok were in the lift with him.

"Kelinesium radiation is the key." Kim was saying. "When generated within the nacelles, it starts a decomposition effect of everything it touches. We were lucky enough to generate a large portion in our nacelles before they burned out, but it was not enough to stop the entity." He finished, crossing his arms.

"This phenomenon destroyed my ship, the Vision, as well, Captain Paris. We were very unfortunate because of the quick strike it had on us… I was the only survivor of my ships destruction." Tuvok added. Paris thought for a moment.

"It seems like we need a new method of delivering the kelinesium. You said that you opened the ramscoop, and directly infused it that way?" Tom directed his question to Kim.

"That's how we did it, but it ended up blowing the nacelles right off of the pylons." Kim replied.

"I wonder if we can create a burst of kelinesium using a warp field."

"How?" Tuvok questioned. The turbolift slowed to a halt, revealing the bridge of the Prometheus.

"The Prometheus has an advantage over your ships. We have multi-vector assault mode… which means I can separate my ship into three parts. If we created a triangle around the gas, generate a warp field around it, then start kelinesium bursts within the field using the nacelles of all three segments- we might be able to destroy it with minimum damage to my ship." Tom finished as they walked through the bridge, to his ready room.

"Well that plan definitely has great merit, do we want to attempt this without backup?" Kim said, as he and Tuvok sat down in the two chairs in front of Toms desk.

"It has already destroyed two ships this week, and we don't know about the one we are going to provide aide to. We must attempt to stop it at all costs," Tuvok started, "besides, command just told us the nearest ship is the Enterprise, and they are a day away at maximum warp."

"Well, at least they are on their way if we fail. But I agree with you, Tuvok, we need to try to stop this thing before it claims any more lives."

--

"Computer, halt turbolift." Janeway quickly said, causing the turbolift to abruptly apply its antigrav brakes, slowing it to a stop. She started remembering back to what seemed another life ago.

"_Send a covariant distress call to any federation ship in range, maximum signal gain."_

Marcus had yelled those words in his dying breath before the computer went offline. A ship would be on its way! How long ago was that? Thirty minutes? An hour?

--

_"Bridge to Pairs."_ The comm system cracked to life, breaking the dead silence in the ready room. Tom looked up from his computer terminal, Kim woke up, and Tuvok raised an eyebrow.

"Paris here."

_"We are approaching the distress call site." _Tom stood up.

"Raise shields, and slow to one third. Paris out." He turned to his friends. "Maybe we can get some answers here." They walked out of the ready room, and onto the bridge. "On screen." Tom said, as he sat down in his chair. Tuvok and Kim stood behind him. Tom immediately stood back up after the image came up on the viewer. "My God, they made another Voyager?" He stuttered, as Kim and Tuvok stepped closer to the viewer. Tom pointed to his tactical officer. "Verify that ship."

His Tactical officer keyed in a few commands, and replied.

"Its registry number is NCC-74656-A, USS Voyager. I'm getting a Starfleet warp signature. It's one of ours, sir." He said, as his panel beeped. "And they are hailing."

"On screen." Tom said, as he kept his eyes fixed on the main viewer. The mans face that came upon the screen nearly knocked Tom down. His steel eyes were frightening, at best.

"I am Captain Brian Tracy, of the USS Voyager. Can I help you?" He said calmly. Tom narrowed his eyes.

"I'm Captain Tom Paris, USS Prometheus. We were responding to your distress signal… are you in need of aide?" Tracy glanced at someone off the screen, and looked back at Tom.

"That was an accident, I apologize for any trouble we caused you. We were having momentary problems with our communications systems, but we have the problem under control. You can be on your way, and thanks again. Voyager out." The blue federation logo momentarily flashed up on the screen, to be replaced by the outside view of Voyager A. Tom raised his eyebrows, and turned back to Kim and Tuvok.

"That was strange." He looked up at his tactical officer. "Scan their ship for anything unusual." The man at tactical pressed a few buttons, then looked back at Tom.

"I'm not getting anything, our scans are being deflected back from their ship."

"That is strange as well." Tuvok said.

"Well, they obviously don't want us around. Lets get out of their scanning range and contact Starfleet. Helm, take us out of here, warp two. Engage." Tom sat down in his chair, and felt the engines powering up.

"Sir, I think we are getting a message." His ops officer rapidly said.

"What? All stop!" Tom said quickly. His helm officer slapped a button, canceling the warp command. The ship halted. "What kind of message?" Tom said, and all eyes shifted to the ops officer.

"It's simple text, hold on its encrypted." He pressed in a few buttons, and looked up. "Here, I'll put it on the main viewscreen." The viewer flashed, then the text appeared: JANEWAY PIE ONE ONE ZERO. CORD: 169/3321/45w3a. Tom turned white, and pointed at the viewer.

"Admiral Janeway is on that ship! Lock onto those coordinates, and energize!" Tom yelled, quickly. His ops officer started keying in commands.

"Sir, the ship is initiating a scattering beam! I can't get a clear lock… wait, I have a partial lock. Should I go ahead and try it?" He looked up at Tom, waiting orders.

--

The turbolift Janeway was standing in suddenly started to move again, except this time, it was going up. She muttered an obscene word, and pointed her phaser towards the door. When it opened, she fired directly at the man standing in her way, Captain Tracy. The beam went straight through him, and sizziled the wall behind him.

"Clever, Admiral, to reroute your message through our shield emitters. I almost did not catch it, but did you really think you could fool me long enough to get off of this ship?" He smirked. Janeway felt a warm tingle inside her body, and grinned.

"I just did." She said, as the Prometheus transporter system pulled her out of the turbolift, and set her down on Tom Paris's bridge. The transport drained her energy, for she realized she had just been pulled her through two different shield grids. "Go, now!" She whispered, as Harry and Tuvok caught her from falling down. Tom turned to his helm officer.

"Get us out of here, maximum warp! Computer, start rotating our shield harmonics every second." He turned to Janeway. "Admiral, are you ok?" Janeway sat down in Toms chair, holding her head.

"For the moment, Tom. We need to destroy that ship, and everything on it, and we need to do it _now."_ She shot her head back up, looking at the viewscreen_. "The Doctor!" _

--

One of the engineers on the fourth story of engineering was sitting down, facing his computer terminal. To any one average person, he appeared he was repairing a spent phaser power cell. In reality, it was the Doctor incognito.

Right after Janeway had passed out on the bridge, he had noticed some strange things happening. The holographic crew disappeared from deletion, and the room went dark. He had crawled to the back of the ops panel to find a medkit in case Janeway had been hurt, when main power came back online. He grabbed the kit, and stood up. The lights in the room flickered back on, with a green eerie tint to them. The helm panel, that had been destroyed from a power surge, started to come back together. He stared at it for a moment, and watched it put itself back together. He knew there was no kind of technology like this developed by Starfleet, and that it must be the technology of an alien race. The green gas was now on the ship, and he knew it must be effecting the ship in ways he could not imagine. The panel came back together completely, and all the rubble on the floor disappeared. The bridge suddenly looked normal again. His mobile emitter suddenly spewed sparks for a moment, and his program flickered. He knew he was damaged and needed to get to Engineering to fix himself. He had crouched down near the Captain, to make sure she was fine, only to have her transported right out from underneath him. He started to run to the turbolift, when he tripped on a step and fell. He crashed onto the floor, facing a bio-neural gel pack. It was blue, as normal… until suddenly it turned green. He shuttered, and ran into the turbolift.

When he had gotten to engineering, he repaired his emitter, and changed his uniform to match those of a field engineer. As he was starting to work his way out of the room, he noticed a bright light started to light up. He turned around, and saw the dual warp cores light up.

_-Warning, matter/antimatter interlock integrity field has been compromised._

The Doctor distinctly remembered the computer announcing there was a major problem with the warp cores, and yet they just powered up. Something was very wrong on this ship. Suddenly, he heard voices. He looked around, and the entire engineering staff was busy going about their jobs. He jumped slightly, wondering where they all came from… so, trying not to be discovered, he went to the top level to try to formulate a plan for escape.

--

I liked this chapter. What does everyone think? What shall the outcome be? Will the Doctor make it out alive? Or will he sacrifice himself to save the Prometheus?


	12. The Game

Chapter Tweleve

The USS Prometheus rocketed through space, at maximum warp.

"Brace for impact!" Tom's tactical officer said, as he held on to his panel. The Prometheus rocked violently to its side, as everyone held on. "Minimum damage to the aft shield generator." Toms tactical officer said, after consulting the readouts.

"That ship, I believe the gas, the entity is occupying it. I think somehow, Tracy is the driving intelligence behind it." Janeway said to Tom, as she gripped the railing behind the captain chair. The Prometheus rocked again.

"That ship is in perfect condition, didn't you say it was nearly destroyed?" Tom Paris said, as he gripped his arm rest.

"It was, but the gas came on board and somehow repaired it! Remember how the gas destroyed sickbay on our Voyager, and the transporter room? It repaired sickbay but not the transporter room, because we killed part of it."

"Incoming!" The tactical officer yelled again, as a torpedo struck the shields. "Shields down to fifty-six percent, Sir."

"Reroute power to the shields and engines." Tom replied. "So, if that gas is inhabiting that ship, how do we destroy it?"

"Well, Harry's plan is the best one so far." Janeway said, as she looked at the main viewscreen. The stars were streaking by incredibly fast, along with their closing pursuer, Voyager A. Tom thought for a moment, then agreed.

"Alright, try to get a lock on the Doctor's poly-deutronicmobile emitter one more time." He said to his ops officer.

"Sorry sir, I'm still not getting anything. Our scans cannot penetrate the shields, or the scattering beam."

"Well, lets see if we can change that. Quantum torpedos, full spread. Target their foreword shield generators and the deflector dish. Fire when ready." Tom said, as he stood up.

"Firing." His tactical officer said, as he pressed a button. Four blue glowing balls darted out of the Prometheus torpedo bay, colliding with Voyagers shields. "Direct hit, no damage."

"None?" Tom said with disbelief. Voyager fired back, striking the Prometheus in the rear. Sparks flew from the helm panel, showering the helm officer.

"Rear shield generator just went out!" The officer at tactical said quickly. "Attempting to compensate." Tom knew they were loosing this battle rapidly, and they needed to turn the tables.

"Paris to Engineering."

_"Engine room here, Sir." _

"Prepare for the kelinesium radiation sequence."

_"Acknowledged." _

"Paris out. Computer, prepare for multi vector assault mode."

-_Blue alert initiated. Decoupling sequence standing by. _Came the reply from the ships computer. Janeway looked around, as the lighting turned blue. It reminded her of Voyagers blue alert landing mode.

"Computer, multi vector assault mode." Tom said, as he sat down. "You might want to hold on, Admiral."

-_Initiating decoupling sequence. Auto separation in ten seconds." _Janeway tightened her grip on the rail, as the computer counted down from ten.

-_Separation sequence in progress._ The computer announced, as Janeway felt the ship separate.

"Attack pattern Paris-delta." Tom said, as he stood up facing the view screen.

-_Pattern confirmed. _The computer replied, as all of the Prometheus segments arranged into a triangular position around Voyager-A.

"Deploy armor on all segments." Tom said.

-_Acknowledged. _The computer replied.

"Paris to engineering, begin the kelinesium burst sequence as soon as the ships segments are in position."

_"Yes sir, beginning the sequence now."_ The comm replied.

"Shields to full." Tom said quickly. Janeway stood there staring at the spectacular sight on the viewscreen. A blue streak of radiation started to form in the triangular space between the Prometheus ship segments, striking Voyagers shields.

--

"Re-route life support energy to the shield grid!" The chief engineer on the lower deck of Voyager-A screamed to anyone listening. Sparks flew from a ceiling light fixture, sending a shower of light particles raining down on the bottom deck of engineering. The Doctor was thrown out of his seat when the ship rocked, sending him sprawling onto the floor. He stood up, and saw the light within the warp cores dim momentarily. He frowned, and quickly decided to leave the room. Grabbing the phaser he had been playing with all this time, he started his way to the door. Suddenly, the room rocked violently, pulling the Doctors feet right out from under him. He fell onto the floor, dropping his phaser. When he stood up, the room was dead silent. Every engineer was gone, all the computer displays were blown out, and the warp core cases were shattered. Only emergency lights were functioning, and then the Doctor realized something. This room was what the ship really looked like before the holographic engineers went offline- when they were battling the gas. The gas must have put the ship back together as an illusion, so it could function. The Doctor grabbed his phaser from the floor, and started to the door. Suddenly, a column of green mist appeared between the Doctor and the exit door. Brian Tracy materialized from within the green mist.

--

"Voyager-A is dropping out of warp… oh my God…" Toms tactical officer started, then trailed off.

"Keep on them, wait… what's happening to them?" Tom said, as he walked closer to the view screen. Janeway stood up from sitting in the Captains chair, and joined Tom.

"It looks like the gas is loosing integrity… the ship seems to be falling apart, maybe the kelinesium is working!" Janeway said as she looked at the deteriorating ship through the view screen.

--

"Tell her to stop!" Brian Tracy yelled as he stepped toward the Doctor. The green gas hovered around his feet as he walked, and he seemed to be weakening.

"Who are you?" The Doctor said, pointing his phaser towards Tracy.

"I am a Scrouun, and my job was to play this galaxy… your race was the first I encountered... back when I encountered your ship in your Delta Quadrant, I found you most challenging. So, I followed your vessel back here and assumed human form." The Doctor nearly choked.

"Your job was to 'play this galaxy?' The Doctor said in disbelief. Tracy sighed, and instantly lost his angry appeal. He threw his hands up in the air, and the ship quit shaking. He sat down, on a chair that appeared while he was sitting.

"Have a seat, Doctor. I should have done this a long time ago… lets talk."

--

The Prometheus dropped to impulse, and reintegrated back into one ship. Everyone on the bridge stood silent, staring at the sight on the main viewscreen. They were staring at a charred ship, completely destroyed. The hull was basically intact, although scorch marks were plentiful. Voyager A drifted in space, completely lifeless.

A tear formed in Janeways eye, as she thought of all the people who had died on that ship… as well as her dear friend the Doctor. Tom glanced over at her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"We did all we could to get him out…" he said, not really knowing what elese to say.

"Sir, I am picking up an emergency comm badge distress call." Toms tactical officer suddenly said. Janeway shot her head up, hope in her face.

--

One month later

--

Admiral Janeway looked across her desk at Starfleet Command, to the warm face of the Doctor who was seated facing her.

"It was remarkable, Kathryn. Tracy actually seemed sorry for what he had done…" The Doctor said.

"So it was him that we had discovered back in the Delta Quadrant?"

"Sure was… his commanding officers had sent him to find a suitable species to play, to act hostile with, to watch their reactions. In the end, he was instructed to destroy them completely. He latched on to us because he found us 'challenging.'"

"Absolutely amazing. A race that does that for their own amusement. What made him stop?"

"We did, we almost destroyed him with our kelinesium radiation. He told me that an opponent had never come close to destroying any of their kind… but when we posed a threat, he decided to withdrawal."

"Too bad it didn't happen sooner, he took the lives of the crew of Tuvok and Kims ships, not to mention Voyager A's crew. Hell, he destroyed all three of the ships too. We are lucky Tom didn't loose any people, or a ship."

"And we are lucky you and I are still alive." The Doctor added.

-_Incoming communication from Spacedock._ The computer announced, breaking up their conversation.

Janeway held her finger up to the Doctor, then pressed a button on the small viewscreen.

"Janeway." She said, when the screen activated. Harry Kims face flashed up on the screen.

_"Admiral, could you spare a few minutes to come up here?"_ She noticed his uneasy face.

"Whats going on, Harry?"

_"Admiral… a few minutes after the Vision, Terra Nova, and Voyager A were towed into Spacedock, we got hails from the ships... It was their crews, requesting to be beamed back to Spacedock."_ Janeway furrowed her brows and looked up at the Doctor.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. The Doctor got up from his seat, and walked behind Janeway so he could see the viewscreen.

_"Yeah, and what's weirder than that is when they all beamed over all three ships were suddenly repaired. Everyone up here is baffled. Every crewmember that died from the incident with Tracy, are all accounted for… alive." _

"The Doctor and I will be up there shortly, thanks Harry. Janeway out." She said to the moniter, then cut the transmission. "Well Doctor, it looks like Tracy had a little more heart that we were led to believe."

"It would seem so…"

"Im just glad this is over. Lets get up there and welcome everyone home." Janeway said as she stood up, and patted the Doctor on the back.

The End.

Thank goodness I finished it. I don't know… was kinda rushed but whatever. I think it was a suitable ending. It is probably scattered with errors, but I wasent aiming for perfection (ha, no pun intended) , I was simply trying to finish it.

Reviews please?


End file.
